happy_nightmares_modfandomcom-20200213-history
The Game
The Story The player has wandered off from their home for an adventure. But when they wandered off too far, they come across a Mansion. Assuming someone is home and can help, they ring the doorbell and enter. How to play The player starts off in the forest near the mansion. The player must approach the mansion to get started. The player is required ro be in Survival mode or else they will get a message saying they must be in survival to play. All movement related controls are connected to the main controls of minecraft. Moving forward, Moving backward, Moving sideways, Inventory usage, etc. However the player is able to kill all the monsters that are not the Killers by left clicking on any block to instantly kill them. This cannot be used to kill the masked ones however. The creator just added this feature because the monsters are quite annoying. The killers are on each floor of the mansion and have no interest in other monsters. The Killers The killers are a messed up Family who all wear masks and pretend to have good intentions to let lost travelers like the player. But when they are locked inside, the family show their true colors trying to kill their prey. There are 6 killers in all. Each with a different mask. The goal is to kill them all and find the key to home. Weepy Weepy is the sad masked one. He acts the same as the others on Nightmare or Easy mode. Like the rest, he has a Bloody Skin when Nightmare Form is activated. However, he is quite vocal. He tends to Cry regardless and will scream when killed. He is alone on Floor 1, the starting floor for when the Player starts the game with Nightmare or Easy mode. Mother Mother is the blushy masked one. She is like the others on Nightmare or Easy mode. Like all the rest except Weepy, she is silent and won't make a sound. She is on Floor 2 along with Happy and Father. Father Father is the clown masked one. He is like the others on Nightmare or Easy mode. Like all the rest except Weepy, he is silent and won't make a sound. He is on Floor 2 along with Mother and Happy. Happy Happy is the smiley masked one. He is like the others on Nightmare or Easy mode. Like all the rest except Weepy, he is silent and won't make a sound. He is on Floor 2 along with Mother and Father. Uncle Uncle is the skull masked one. He is like the others on Nightmare or Easy mode. Like all the rest except Weepy, he is silent and won't make a sound. He is on Floor 3 along with Pawpaw. Pawpaw Pawpaw is the grumpy masked one. He is like the others on Nightmare or Easy mode. Like all the rest except Weepy, he is silent and won't make a sound. He is on Floor 3 along with Uncle. It is highly suggested for the players to kill him last to avoid trouble with the rest of the killers when the final boss is spawned as He is head of the family and must be killed last. Mythomaniac The Mythomaniac is the final boss that does not make a sound. But will however spawn downstairs. Unlike the Killers, it does not have a mask nor a Nightmare skin. It is a gorilla shaped beast with a creepy bloody smile that can chase the player upstairs. The best way to defeat it is to hide in small rooms only players can fit through such as the small dungeon Weepy spawns in. Once it is killed, a key to home will spawn. To use the key, the player must left click on anything while holding itto spawn at home in a small village. Download Links The Mod: http://eunsetee.com/MTO2 https://www.mediafire.com/file/qfwt5jpy9u8kk9w/Happy_Nightmares_Mod.jar/file https://www.mediafire.com/file/qfwt5jpy9u8kk9w/Happy_Nightmares_Mod.jar/file The Map: http://eunsetee.com/MTP3 The Mod without left click kill: http://eunsetee.com/MTPg Trivia *Weepy is the only Killer to make a sound *The Mythomaniac is the only monster who doesn't have a nightmare skin or any changes *The mod is only available for PC *While there are 2 seperate mod files, It is highly suggested to use just 1 one of the mod files at a time. *The mod is based off an instagram user named Happy Stalker. **The link is https://www.instagram.com/happy.slasher/